Chains
by alydhe
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight, but Draco isn't gonna let his love get away because of his stubborness. SLASH [Early Work, Here for Archival purposes]
1. Chains

Disclaimers: Nope, not mine. 

Warnings: umm...shounen ai,little bit of angst, romance, that's about it. Wow! I just realized something...no one dies in this one...that's rare for me. 

Chains 

Harry sighed as he stared down at his full plate, he knew he would be hungry later if he didn't eat it, but he just couldn't force himself to pick up the fork. 

Earlier that week he had gotten into a huge fight with his lover, Draco Malfoy. 

Harry smiled slightly as he thought about his blond love, then sighed again. 

Draco had been getting grief from his father to accept the dark mark and pressure from the other Slytherins to be the tough prick everyone loved to hate. 

But after they had gotten together earlier that year Harry had come to realize that the prick wasn't really Draco. Sure, he was still a smart-ass, but he wasn't cruel. While alone, he was wonderful. He was witty, playful, and very attentive...especially in bed. 

But Draco was too afraid of what might happen to actually be himself in public. So he continued being cruel, cold, and callous, insisting their relationship be kept a secret. 

But after 6 months having a loving Draco in the abandoned classrooms they meet in at night, and then having one that made his day hell when everyone was looking Harry had had enough. 

He'd begged and pleaded with him, wanting the pretending to stop, but Draco had still been adamant on keeping things the way they were. 

Then Harry had called him a coward, and Draco had snapped. 

So now he sat, all alone, partly regretting he hadn't just took it, and half-furious that Draco was such a stubborn ass. 

Harry was startled out of his gloomy thoughts by a peck on his arm, looking down he saw a familiar eagle owl holding a bright gold letter. Frowning slightly in confusion he took the letter and opened. A soft melody began to play, and then Draco's voice rang out in song. 

_ When I was born, they looked at me and said what a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy. _

_ And when you were born, they looked at you and said, what a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy._

_ We've got these chains that hang around our necks, people want to strangle us with them before we take our first breath. Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same, when temptation calls, we just look away._

_ This name is the hairshirt I wear, and this hairshirt is woven from your brown hair. This song is the cross that I bear, bear it with me, bear with me, bear with me, be with me tonight, I know that it isn't right, but be with me tonight._

_ I go to school, I write exams, if I pass, if I fail, if I drop out, does anyone give a damn? And if they do, they'll soon forget 'cause it won't take much for me to show my life ain't over yet. I wake up scared, I wake up strange. I wake up wondering if anything in my life is ever going to change. I wake up scared, I wake up strange and everything around me stays the same._

_ This name is the hairshirt I wear, and this hairshirt is woven from your brown hair. This song is the cross that I bear, bear it with me, bear with me, bear with me, be with me tonight, I know that it isn't right, but be with me tonight._

_ I couldn't tell you that I was wrong, chickened out, grabbed a pen and paper, sat down and I wrote this song. I couldn't tell you that you were right, so instead I looked in the mirror, watched the stars, laid away all night._

_ We've got these chains, hanging 'round our necks, people want to strangle us with them before we take our first breath. Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same when temptation calls ..._

_ This name is the hairshirt I wear, and this hairshirt is woven from, its woven from, its woven from hair. This song is the cross that I bear, bear it with me, bear with me, bear with me, be with me tonight, I know that it isn't right, but be with me tonight. _

_ When I was born, they looked at me and said; What a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy._

_ And when you were born, they looked at you and said; what a good boy, what a smart boy, what a pretty boy, hey _

Feeling a hand touching his chin he allowed it to turn him around where Draco was standing, a soft look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Harry," He said softly. "You were right, but I was to scared to change or admit it. I know I screw up a lot. But I honestly love you, and this week has been hell without you." 

He smiled slightly, "I talked it out with Dumbledore, I'll stay here during summer holidays, so father can't do anything about my turning down the mark. Speaking of which he should be receiving a letter right about now telling him exactly where he can stick his Dark Lord." 

Harry chuckled and brought his forehead to rest on Draco's. "Are you sure Draco?" 

"Oh Harry, I knew that keeping everything a secret was killing us both, I was so stupid to care what the school thought. But I promise from now on your first. It's time we cast away these chains don't you think Harry?" 

Draco stood up and held out his hand and Harry was suddenly reminded of the second time they had ever met. 

"Hell yes." Harry whispered before taking the hand and walking with his lover out of the Great Hall. 

Everyone was staring at the doorway the two lovers had just exited through, some disgusted, some angry, some pleased, some just plain shocked. 

But Harry and Draco couldn't care less. 

* * *

R&R please? 


	2. Author's Note

Okay, answering your reviews. 

Lady Shinimegami: I'm glad you enjoyed it, but no I didn't write the song. I meant to put in the disclaimer where it's from but I guess it slipped my mind...sorry. It's called _What a Good Boy,_ by the Bare naked ladies. 

Quatre's Mistress: It doesn't have too, tell me what you might like to see in a sequel and I might. ^__~ 

sailor heart: *snicker* I'm glad you enjoyed it, have a good nap! 

K$: Sorry to hear about the bad day but I'm glad I could help a bit! 


End file.
